The Bet
by vampires rule my world
Summary: Bella and Emmett make a bet with each other to see who has the most 'adventurous' sex life. Rated M for lemons.
1. The bet

I sat on Edward's couch, my arms wrapped around him as his lips moved down my neck, licking and kissing at my warm flesh. I felt his cool hand reach up my shirt, brushing over my breast. Despite the fact that I was wearing a bra, his touch still caused my nipple to harden instantaneously. I sighed loudly, loving the feeling of electricity that coursed through my body due to Edward's touch.

I had finally convinced him to let go of his preconceived notions of celebacy and have reeping the consequences ever since. Dispite the fact that he was a vampire, and I still was a human (my constant pleading still had not changed his mind), our sex life was fantastic.

I moved my hand down to stroke him through his pants, smiling as he growled his pleasure against my neck. He quickly harden beneath my hand and I grasped him tightly, causing him to moan loudly.

All of a sudden, I was sitting on his lap, his hand removed from my shirt, while he stared expectantly at the front door.

Feeling as though I was missing something, I followed his gaze.

The door suddenly opened and Emmett and Rosalie walked through, hand-in-hand. Emmett was Edward's 'big brother' for all intensive purposes and Rosalie was Emmett's girlfriend/fiance/wife (It changed depending on how long they lived in any place).

"Catch you doing something naughty?" Emmett asked laughing. Emmett was very open about his 'adventurous' sex life and loved to constantly pick on me.

"Leave it alone" Edward said sternly. Shifting me slightly in his lap so he could stare down Emmett. I tried to slide off his lap, embarrassed to be caught in such a position...I could only guess what wise cracks Emmett would come up with about it! As I shifted Edward grabbed my hips, preventing my escape. I felt his stiff arousal against my bottom and realized the reason for my positioning.

"Don't worry little brother," Emmett said, plopping himself down in the arm chair, obviously not allowing us anymore alone time today, "I won't embarrass you today...much!"

I looked around to see where Rosalie went to, but there was no trace of her. She didn't like me, and wasn't shy to show it. At least she wouldn't be here to stare at me while I was lounged across Edward's lap.

"Go away" Edward groaned, obviously having read Emmett's mind and not liking what he was seeing.

"I promise not to mention sex, once" he promised, crossing holding up his fingers in a mock scout's honor sign, "that is unless Bella wants me to" he finished, turning to wink at me.

"Don't hold your breathe" I said quietly, embarrassed to be talking about this with him.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you couldn't handle it anyways" Emmett said laughing.

"Emmett" Edward said, a warning clear in his voice.

"Just cause you are too chicken to try some kinky stuff doesn't mean that Bella isn't interested in learning about what she is missing" Emmett said, a wide smile stretching across his face.

"Emmett," I said "what would it take for you to leave Edward and I alone for awhile?"

"Honestly?" He asked, a look of intrigue crossing his face. "I'm sure I can think of something that would buy you some time."

"Anything" I said, really sick of his constant bickering by now.

"Bella," Edward said, "Believe me, this is not something you should ever ask Emmett. After spending nearly a decade listening to his thoughts, I still question his sanity most of the time"

Emmett laughed loudly, clearly impressed by Edward's opinion of him. "Fine, fine, fine, I won't bug you anymore, If you can prove that your sex life is more adventurous than mine."

I looked at him, wondering if he was kidding before asking "How do I do that?"

"Well, how about a little contest? We take turns trying to outdo each other and the one who is the most adventurous wins" he explained.

"Bella," Edward said, "Just ignore him, I will find a way for us to get some more alone time together without having to bend to his crazy ways."

"No, Edward, that's fine" I said. Enough was enough, if I was planning on spending the rest of my life with Edward, I would have to deal with Emmett sooner or later. "I can handle this" I finished, my eyes on Emmett. "So, who will decide who the winner is?" I asked

Emmett seemed to ponder this question for a while before yelling, "Alice"

Alice had been in her room, on the third floor, but came down the stairs quickly. "What's up guys?" she asked.

"You up to be a judge for a little contest I have going on with Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Sure, what's it about?" she asked, obviously clueless the rest of our conversation.

"I'll tell you all about it later" Emmett said, flashing me a small smile of victory.

"OK, I guess I'll talk to you later" Alice said and turned to look at me, a questioning look in her eyes, before disappearing back up the stairs.

I started to blush, not only was my sex life going to be on display for Emmett to hear about, but now Alice was going to hear all the gory details too. I quickly started to backpedal trying to find a way to keep part of my sanity.

"Rules," I quickly blurted out,"there has to be some kind of rules"

"Okay," Emmett said, clearly thinking it through. "One...you must have proof that you actually did what you claim to have done, so a souvenour of some sorts from each round will be required. Two...no copying what the other couple does, we want to keep this interesting. Three...the contest will have a total of 5 rounds...if you think you can handle that much" he finished.

"Fourth," I quickly added, ignoring his last comment, "no one else finds out about this contest" I cared too much for Esme and Carlisle to be embarrased every time I looked at them for the rest of my life.

"Fine," Emmett said, "you want to add anything else?"

"No," I said "but if I win, not only are you going to leave me and Edward alone, but you are going to be forbidden from talking about sex in our presence again."

Emmett laughed, clearly thinking he was going to be the winner no matter what "Fine, but if I win, I get to talk about sex whenever I want, and you have to join in"

"Fine," I said, "When do we start?"

"Tomorrow," Emmett said, getting off the couch, and starting to walk up the stairs,"I'll let you catch up on your sleep tonight...you gonna need it!"

I could hear Emmett's laughter as I turned to look at Edward. His eyes were glued to mine, a look of surprise still plastered on his face. What had I gotten us into??


	2. Round One

I opened my eyes, rolling over in bed and groaned.

"Bella?" Edward asked quickly, "are you okay?"

"Yeah," I sighed, "I guess it's tommorow."

Edward laughed, obviously remembering that today signified the beginning of the contest. "You know, you don't have to do this. I'll talk to Emmett at school and get him to back off."

"No, don't" I said, looking him in the eyes. "I can handle it...I mean, how bad can it really be?"

Edward laughed again and then leaned over to kiss me. "I'll be back to pick you up for school in an hour" he said before slipping out the window.

I hurried to get ready for school, and ran out to meet Edward at the Volvo an hour later.

School had become a much more exciting event now that Edward was in all my classes with me. It was amazing what he could get people to do for him once he 'dazzled' them.

We pulled up to the school, grabbed our backpacks and started heading for our first class. Outside our classroom Emmitt was leaning against the doorframe, waiting for us.

"Here we go," I said quietly to Edward before we walked up to stand before Emmett.

"You didn't forget about our little contest, did you Bella?" Emmett asked, a big smile stretching across his face.

"No," I replied, "Why, did you want to backout?" I asked.

"Not likely," Emmett said laughing, "I just wanted to let you know that I have already finished my half of the first round."

"Oh?" I asked as he pulled something out of his pocket and waved it infront of my face. It was one those tree shaped car fresheners.

"You probably want to take this back," he said, still grinning.

"What?" I asked, "that isn't mine."

"Oh I know that," he started, "But Charlie will probably want the air freshener from his police cruiser back."

My jaw dropped. He had sex in my dad's police car? Oh. My. God.

Edward, who was still standing beside me, reached forward to grab the air freshener out of Emmett's hand, and whispered something so low to him that I couldn't hear before grabbing me by the shoulders and walking me into the classroom. I was still in such a state of shock that I could do nothing but obey.

I spend the first half of the class in a state of shock and the second half so embarrased that I'm sure my face was the same colour as a ripe tomato. By the time Edward and I walked into our second class, my thoughts had returned to the contest. I wasn't going to let Emmett outdo me...I had to think of something.

Edward was seated next to me and kept glancing in my direction. I knew it drove him crazy that he couldn't read my mind. He finally pulled a piece of paper out of his binder and scribbled a note on it before quickly passing to over to me.

_Are you okay?_

I quickly scribbled a reply before handing the paper back to him.

_Yeah, just thinking...give me a minute, okay?_

He looked at me, and nodded.

The wheels in my head started to turn and finally, like a lightbulb turning on, I had an great idea. Let's see Emmett beat this!

I grabbed the paper back from Edward and wrote one last note before handing it back.

_Met me in the janitors closet in exactly 2 minutes, okay?_

Edward looked at me, his eyebrows drawn together in confusion before he nodded his head again.

I quickly raised my hand, excusing myself to go to the bathroom, and practically ran out of the classroom. I ran down the hallway toward the janitors closet stopping a few feet away, my eyes locking onto the small red lever on the wall...the fire alarm. I quickly looked around, making sure that no one was in the hallway and reached forward, pulling on the alarm. As the bell started to sound, I quickly slipped into the janitor's closet to wait for Edward.

Exactly 2 minutes later, Edward slipped in to stand next to me.

"Bella? What are you doing?" he asked, reaching for me in the dark.

"Shh..." I said, "I'm trying to listen to make sure everyone has left the school"

I knew from previous practice fire alarms that everyone must exit the school and wait outside. It always took at least 15 minutes for the teachers to track down all the students from their class and get a head count and of course someone had to do a sweep of the school, ensuring that it was safe to enter again. Hopefully that would be enough time for me to execute my plan.

When the sound of students leaving the school finally died down, I opened the door and peeked out, making sure there were no stragglers, before grabbing Edward's hand and pulling him down the hallway with me.

"Bella? Where are we going?" He asked as we ran through the front office of the school.

Instead of replying I led him down a row of offices, finally stopping at the last one. I open the door and pulled Edward in before shutting it behind us.

"Mr. Greene? What are we doing in the principal's office?" he asked.

"What do you think we are doing?" I asked before I reached for the top button on his jeans.

Unfortunetly due to the time restriction of the situation, foreplay was out, but at least the excitement of it all was proving to be a major turn-on.

I quickly undid Edward's pants and reached my hand in to grab his erection. He moaned and hardened instantly in my hand. It was all the encouragement he needed. He pulled me toward him, his mouth locking on mine while his hands reached to grab my breasts through my shirt.

My nipples hardened quickly and I stroked him faster, showing him how much I was enjoying his touch. His hand moved down quickly to undo my pants and then slid down into my underwear to rub me between my legs. He moaned loudly when he felt how wet I was.

He moved his other hand to grab ahold of my wrist, pulling it away from his throbbing erection where I was still stroking him, and then pulled down my pants and underwear. He wrapped his arm around me, his other hand still stroking my clitoris, and lifted me up. He carried me further in the room and set me down on the principal's desk, standing between my thighs. Quickly he pulled down his underwear and pulled me toward him. I felt his cold erection rub slowly against me before he pushed himself deep inside. I moaned loudly and arched my back, wrapping my legs around him, and pulling him deeper.

Edward growled low in his throat before he started to pull out slowly, only to sink back in. He moved fast and hard, causing me to moan loudly again.

He moved his head forward and placed his face against my breasts, letting the cold feel of his skin sink through my shirt, and my nipples hardened even more. He moved a hand up to grab a nipple through my shirt, rubbing his fingers roughly around it, causing me to moan with pleasure.

I leaned over kissed him passionately, my tongue darting out to trace him lower lip. My mouth left his, only to place soft kisses across his face and over to his ear. I licked his earlobe and then my teeth nipped and tugged at it, knowing how much that turned Edward on.

He groaned and moved his hand down between our bodies to rub my swollen clitoris. I let my head fall back as my body started to tighten around him. I moaned Edward's name as I orgasmed, my hands gripping his shoulders tightly as my body exploded with pleasure. I heard Edward grunt loudly as he spilled his seed into me, his head falling to rest on my shoulder.

As soon as our breathing slowed, I looked up at Edward, a smile crossing my face.

The realization of our situation quickly caught up to us and I jump down from the desk to dress. Edward pulled on my hand toward the door as soon as my pants and underwear were back on.

"Just hold on," I said, pulling my hand out of his, and running over to the desk. I grabbed the first thing that I could lay my hands before heading out the door with Edward.

We quickly and quietly headed out the front doors of the school and into the throng of students. I looked around quickly, looking for a certain face, before seeing him standing over by the picnic tables. I quickly walked over to Emmett, a smile of victory on my face, and handed him the object in my hand.

His eyes widened when he looked at what he now held in his hands.

"I wouldn't hold onto that for too long," I said, "I'm sure will want his nameplate back on his desk soon."

I turned my back on him before he could say anything and ran to meet up with the rest of the student from my class for roll call.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

Please let me know what you think of this story so far. If the reviews are good, I will continue on... I have quite a few good ideas to go with this story, so PLEASE review :)


	3. Round two

I woke up the next day feeling pretty good about myself. I had survived the first round and thought I was doing pretty good... maybe I could handle this.

I rushed to get ready and was sitting on my front step when Edward pulled up in his Volvo to pick me up for class.

"Morning," I said, throwing my backpack in the backseat before getting climbing in.

Edward smiled his famous half smile at me. "You sleep good?" he asked.

"Fantastic" I said. I had fallen asleep in his arms, as usual, which always improved my sleeping experience.

"Have you talk to Emmett this morning?" I asked as we pulled into the parking lot of the school. I was hoping he would know what we were up against this time. I didn't want to get taken by surprise again.

"No," he said, "Emmett was gone when I got home this morning to change. Alice said that he and Rosalie went on a little trip and wouldn't be back until later."

"A trip?" I asked, "what kind of a trip?"

He looked me in the eyes as we walked to our first class. "You don't want to know" he said, taking his seat next to me in English.

Unfortunately we spent the morning learning new material so I was unable to ask him any further questions.

As we lined up in the cafeteria to get some food (despite the fact that Edward didn't eat, he still bought food to avoid any unwanted attention being directed at his lack of appetite), I broached the question again. "Edward, where did Emmett go?"

Instead of answering he turned away from me to look toward the cafeteria doors, just as Emmett and Rosalie strolled in. I followed his eyes and spotted them at the same time as he did. They walked over to their regular table and sat down. Emmett met my stare and smile widely, before raising his hand to beckon me over.

We quickly paid for our food and walked across the room to sit at the table with them.

"So," Emmett said quickly, "I thought I had better even the playing field after your little stunt yesterday...very well played, by the way. And so this," he said pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket,"is yours."

I reached across the table, taking the folded paper from his hand and opened in, letting my eyes scan over the information on it.

"A photocopy of a plane ticket?" I asked, quickly scanning the information contained on the ticket. It was a round trip from Seattle to Salem, Oregon. "What's in Salem, Oregon?" I asked, my eyes returning to his face.

"Nothing," he said, "It was just the first flight we saw when we got to the airport early this morning. You see," he began, "the destination is not important, the mode of transportation is. Rosalie and I were eager to join a little club. You may have even heard of it...it's called the 'mile-high' club."

"You didn't" I rushed out, my cheeks starting to blush. "You seriously hopped on a plane just so you could..." I started, but was unable to finish when Emmett started to laugh.

"Damn rights we did," he said when he finally stopped laughing, "and let me tell you, that is one trip that I will definitely be making again."

I spent the rest of the afternoon plotting my revenge. I was clueless as to how to retaliate and I started to worry. What if I lost this bet? Would I be able to handle spending the rest of my life listening to Emmett rattle on constantly about any sexual thought that came into his mind?

* * *

"So," Edward asked, "what's on the agenda for tonight?"

We were sitting at my kitchen table, finishing up the last of our homework.

"I don't know," I said, slamming my algebra book shut. I had read and re-read the same question for the last 10 minutes and was still making no leeway. "Why? What did you have in mind?" I asked.

"Well, I saw an advertisement for a new movie that looked interesting. It's a sappy love story, and I know what a sucker you are for that kind of thing." Edward said, smiling at me while he reached over to caress my cheek.

Sparks of pleasure ran through my body at his touch.

"Sounds good," I said, "Charlie is working late tonight, so I don't have to cook supper. When do you want to leave?"

"We should probably leave soon," he said, "that way we can catch an early show and still be back before it's too late".

The nearest decent movie theatre was in Port Angeles, which was a half an hour drive (at least when Edward was driving, since he rarely ever drove anywhere close to the speed limit).

We quickly put our books away and headed out to the Volvo, after I left a note for Charlie on the fridge. The ride to the theatre passed quickly as we talked about unimportant things. Being around Edward was always comforting. We could simply sit together, holding hands without talking and it was never awkward.

Edward paid for our tickets and held my hand as we walked toward the theatre.

"Where do you want to sit?" he asked.

Even though the movie was starting in only a few minutes the theatre was almost empty. I guess there wasn't much demand for love stories anymore.

I pulled him toward the back row and we sat down just as the lights started to dim.

The movie started and Edward settled back in his seat, his eyes intend on the screen. I knew love stories were not his favorite, but he never complained.

It didn't take long for the movie to get interesting. Only 5 minutes in, a heated scene between the two main characters began. I looked over at Edward, but his eyes were still on the screen. I moved my hand to place it on his leg, my thumb rubbing circles into his thigh.

Edward turned to look at me and smiled before looking back to the screen. I let my hand rest on his leg for a minute before I started to slowly move it higher up his thigh. Edward turned to look at me again, one eyebrow raised. I continued to move my hand up until I reached his hard erection and grabbed it through his pants. Edward inhaled deeply and continued to stare at me.

I quickly undid his pants and slipped my hand inside to slide my fingers around his throbbing erection.

Edward looked around quickly, to make sure no one was watching us. We were the only ones in the back of the theatre and everyone else was still contently watching the movie. He moved his hands over to grab my waist and lifted me out of my seat, placing me on his lap, my back resting against his cold hard chest. My bottom moved against his hard erection and he groaned.

I continued to rub myself provocatively against him, feeling him grow harder underneath me, while he moved his hands under my shirt and up my stomach. He quickly slipped his hands under my bra and cupped both of my breasts. I shivered, not from the cold feel of his hands against my hot flesh, but from the electricity that his touch invoked in my body. He used his fingers to trace circles around my nipples, causing them to instantly harden. One of his hands left my breast to slide back down my waist, where he quickly undid my pants and slid his hand in my underwear. I spread my legs, while his fingers started to stroke me. When his finger rub against my clitoris I moaned and let my head fall back on his shoulder.

He leaned his head toward me and whispered in my ear.

"Oh God Bella, you are so wet."

I could only moan in response as his finger entered me while his thumb rubbed against my clitoris roughly.

"Edward," I moaned quietly, "I need you...now"

Knowing what I wanted he quickly removed his fingers and lifted me slightly to pull my pants and underwear down. I felt a slight rustle of clothes beneath me as he pulled his pants down, too.

Slowly he pulled me down to sit in his lap, my back still against his chest, his erection sinking in as I fell toward him. When he was buried deep within me I moved my hand down to cup his sac.

He growled low in his throat and grabbed my hips, moving me along the length of his erection.

The sound of the sexual scene on the screen of the movie added fuel to my fire and I moaned into Edward's ear.

"Harder, please" I begged. Whimpering when he responded to my demand.

"Bella," Edward moaned into my ear, "touch yourself."

I blushed over his request before moving my hand down my body, to rub against my swollen clitoris.

"More," he pleaded. His face peeking over my shoulder to watch as I touched myself.

I continued to to rub circles against my clitoris.

"God," he moaned, "that is so hot."

I felt his increase his speed and knew he was about to find fulfillment. I rubbed myself hard until I felt my body begin to tremble and tighten. I didn't stop my tender assault until I felt my body begin to explode with the power of my orgasm. I arched my back and let the power of my orgasm take over.

I heard Edward groan quietly beneath me as he took his own release.

I slumped back into his chest, my heart beating wildly, and waiting for my breathing to return to normal. Edward wrapped his arms around me, holding me close.

"Interesting movie, huh" he whispered in my ear.

My eyes shot up to the screen, remembering where we were and then quickly shot around to make sure nobody was staring at us.

"I'm sure it is," I whispered back, "what's it about again?" I asked.

Edward laughed quietly in my ear before answering, "I have no clue...you want to leave? We can always come back next week and actually watch the movie."

"Sure" I said, reaching down to grab my clothes. There was no point sitting in the theatre when neither of us had a clue what was going on. We both quickly dressed and left the theatre.

A theatre employee looked up at us and we made our way to the exit, surprised to see us leaving before the movie was over.

"Excuse me," he said.

We turned around to face him. My face began to redden immediately. Oh great, I thought, he must know what we just did. I can just imagine how this conversation will go over with Charlie...

**_Charlie: _**_Why the hell were you arrested?_

**_Me:_**_ For having sex in a movie theatre...during a movie._

**_Charlie:_**_ What the hell where you thinking?!?_

**_Me:_**_ Don't ask...I'm an idiot who made a stupid bet with Emmett...to prove my sex life is more adventurous than his._

**_Charlie: _**_Your what life?!?_

**_Me:_**_ Oh, don't worry, it's not like I can get pregnant...Oh, did I fail to mention that Edward is a vampire?_

Before my thoughts could go any further, the employee said "You know, we have a satisfaction guarantee on our movies. If you are unhappy with the movie and leave before the first half hour is up, we offer a full refund on your tickets."

"Don't worry," Edward said, squeezing my hand softly, and turning toward the door, "I was very satisfied."

* * *

"Can we please stop by your house before you drive me home?" I asked Edward as we neared Forks.

He looked at the clock before answering, "Sure"

It was still really early since we hadn't actually stayed for the full movie.

He maneuvered the Volvo through the curves of his driveway like a pro before stopping in front of the house. I hopped out and headed for the front door, Edward right behind me.

Once inside, my eyes turned to find Emmett, who was sitting on the floor, playing PlayStation and yelling at the TV when his player died.

I walked over to him, fishing out the movie stubs from my pocket and dropping them on the floor in front of him.

He dropped the controller and picked up the stubs, laughing when he saw the name of the movie we had went to.

"Good movie?" he asked.

"I wouldn't know," I said, "We didn't actually watch the movie."

Emmett started to laugh and I turned around to look at Edward, a smile stretched across his face.

"Ready to go home, now?" he asked.

"Now I am" I said and grabbed hold of his hand, giving it a little squeeze.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N **Please let my know what you think...I have enjoyed writing this story so far, so please review!


	4. Round three

I woke up with one thought on my mind – Thank God it's Friday! Between the stress of school and the stress of the stupid bet I had going on with Emmett, I was both physically and mentally exhausted. I quickly dressed and got ready for the day, trying to mentally prepare myself to deal with Emmett. I never realized how far he would take this stupid little contest and now I found myself contemplating faking an illness just to avoid him. Knowing my luck, he would probably just come over to harass me more, though!

No matter how foul my mood was, I couldn't help but smile when Edward pulled up to pick me up for school. I don't know what I did to deserve a boyfriend (yeah, I use the term 'boy' loosely) as amazing as he is, but I am thankful everyday for him!

We pulled into the parking lot and I was disgruntled to see Emmett waiting for us by Rosalie's BMW. I took a deep breath to prepare myself for the upcoming conversation before climbing out of Edward's Volvo. Edward grabbed my hand, lightly squeezing it, and pulled me over to where Emmett was standing.

"Morning Bella," Emmett said, way too cheerfully for this time in the morning.

"Hi Emmett," I said, my eyes locking onto the black book he held in his hand.

"Well," he started, holding out the book for me, "I guess this is for you."

I quickly took the book in my hands and turned it over so I could read the title.

"The Bible?!?" I asked, raising my eyebrow, "Since when are you religious? Or is this some kind of scam to get out of the contest?"

Emmett laughed before replying. "Don't worry Bella, I'm not backing out, but you might decide to after you hear about this one. You see, Rosalie and I made a little visit to St. Anne's Catholic Church early this morning. I never realized how small those confessional booths are. It took a little imagination on my part, but it was well worth the risk."

I realized that Emmett was ranting because he knew how embarrassed I would be, but I was still too stunned to stop him. I couldn't believe he actually went this far. A church? I was not religious, but even I thought that that was taking it too far.

"Did the priest know what you were..." I started, before I realized that I didn't actually want to know the answer to that question.

"Don't worry, Bella," Emmett said, " no one had any clue what we were doing...besides I doubt the priest could have handled it. Rosalie got pretty frisky when I..."

"Enough!" I interrupted him, "I don't need details."

"Bella," Edward said, pulling on my hand, "we need to go. The bell is going to ring any second and we don't want to be late."

As if to reiterate his point, the bell rang loudly, and the last few students outside hurried to get to their classes. I turned quickly and started to hurry to class, without saying anything else to Emmett. I mean, what do you say after that?

As we reached our classroom and were out of earshot of Emmett's impeccable hearing, Edward leaned toward me and whispered, "I wonder how many 'Hail Mary's' he got for that."

Despite everything, I still laughed.

* * *

The rest of the day passed quickly. Probably because I was dreading it. I really started to realize what a fool I had been to think that I could compete with Emmett. I mean, he had been having sex for the last 70 years...how was I suppose to compete?

Edward drove me home and hurried to open the car door for me. Before I could start walking toward the house, he grabbed onto my hand and pulled me into a huge bear-hug.

"Bella," he said, "please stop worrying about everything. It looks like you are trying to solve all the world's problems right now."

I looked up at him and saw the concern in his eyes. I realized that I had become so obsessed with winning this stupid bet that I had let it start to control my thinking. My mind was becoming overcome with sexually explicit thoughts that weren't even aimed at improving our relationship. I was in this to win, and it didn't matter what Edward thought or how he felt about any of it. How could I have let it go this far? I felt my stomach sink.

I wrapped my arms around Edward and buried my face into his chest.

"I am so sorry, Edward," I said, "I have been acting like a complete ass."

"Well," Edward said, his hands reaching down to grab my bottom, "since I happen to like asses, I will of course forgive you. I just want you to remember the reason this bet started in the beginning...to get more time together. I don't want you to think that I haven't enjoyed it so far, because let me tell you, you are a wild women when you put your mind to something. But, I just wanted to make sure you are still doing this for all the right reasons."

"How about tonight you get to choose what we do...anything at all" I offered, smiling brightly up at him.

"Hmm..." he said, "There is that new restaurant in Port Angeles that just opened. It claims to be a romantic hot spot. Since Charlie is still working late, you are off the hook for cooking. What do you think?"

"Are you sure?" I asked, "I mean, I doubt they serve fresh mountain lion."

"Bella," Edward said, laughing, "go and get ready, we leave in 10 minutes."

* * *

We arrived at the restaurant early, which meant it was mostly empty. I know I should have been used to Edward bribing the hostess, but it still came as a surprise when he passed down the first table and requested a more private setting. Edward was right, the restaurant was obviously aimed for couples and romance. Each table had long white table clothes that dropped all the way to the floor and were topped with lit pillar candles and fresh flowers. The lighting was dim and soft classical music filled the air.

We took our seats and I started to look through the menu. I was astonished when I noticed the price of the food...was this the price for one steak or the whole cow? Edward must have noticed my expression because he reached across the table to grab my hand.

"Tonight is my treat...please just try to enjoy yourself and don't complain." he said.

I looked up at him and nodded, not wanting to argue when we were suppose to be making up. The waiter came and took our order. Edward surprised me by ordering a steak... I wondered where he would hide it. I opted for the clam chowder, much to Edward's disapproval. He may not see money the same way that I do, but I wasn't going to go crazy and spend all his money for him.

As we waited for our food to arrive, Edward talked about the upcoming school dance while I played nonchalantly with my silverware. When asked me if I wanted to go, I abruptly dropped the silverware back on the table, dropping the spoon in the process.

"What do you think? I'd rather be publicly beaten" I replied before sliding out of my chair to retrieve the spoon. I looked around the floor, trying to find where it had bounced to before lifting up the table cloth. Ah ha! It was right between Edward's feet so I slid under the table, letting the cloth fall behind me. I grabbed the spoon and was about to back out from under the table when I heard the waiter come by to refill our drinks.

"Do you think your date would like more water?" he asked.

"Yes, please" Edward said, always the gentleman, "She just went to the powder room for a minute."

I heard the waiter fill my glass and then walk away. I started to wonder why Edward lied about where I was, and then it clicked. I knew exactly what the waiter would have thought if he saw me crawling out from under the table.

"Bella," Edward whispered, "what are doing under there? Did you find your spoon? If not, you can use mine."

"Don't worry," I said, moving to kneel between his legs, "I'll be out soon."

"Soon?" he asked, "what are you doing down there?"

His question was answered as soon as I reached for his the button on the top of his jeans and gently pulled down the zipper. I reached in and carefully pulled out his erection. He was hardening in my hand and I leaned in to lick around the head of his erection. I heard his sharp intake of breath as I finally took him in my mouth, using my tongue to stroke him.

I could hear the door opening and closing as the restaurant started to slowly fill up with more people and realized that I had to hurry if I wanted to be able to crawl out from under the table without everyone noticing.

I moved my hand to grab the base of his shaft and began to stroke him, while my mouth and tongue teased his throbbing head. My other hand moved to cup his tight sac, gently squeezing it while my mouth moved to kiss the length of his shaft and then to lick at the sensitive skin of his sack.

I heard Edward groan and mutter, under his breath "Bella, I can't hold on for much longer."

I moved my mouth back to the head of his erection and began to suck and lick. I heard him moan quietly before he came in my mouth. I swallowed quickly and then Edward's hands were there, pulling his underwear and pants back up.

"Edward?" I asked, wondering if it was safe to come out from under the table.

"Hurry," he said, "the waiter is going to be here right away."

I quickly crawled out from under the table and sat down in my chair. I swept a hand quickly through my hair and turned to Edward.

"How do I look?" I asked.

"Amazing," he said, smiling widely.

The waiter showed up a few seconds later with our food.

"Your chowder, Miss," he said placing the bowl in front of me while his eyes looked around the table, "I see you don't have a spoon, I'll go and get a fresh one from the kitchen."

* * *

As Edward reached for my hand, already having paid the bill, he leaned over to whisper in my ear, "aren't you forgetting a souvenir?"

I looked at him and smiled, "Nope, this had nothing to do with the bet, it was all about you."

Edward laughed and grabbed my hand, "well, I say it counts," he said turning back to look at me, "but thanks for thinking of me."

* * *

We headed over to Edward's house after leaving the restaurant. One of the pro's of the weekend is that my curfew was extended, allowing me to spend more time with Edward and his family.

We walked in the house and headed for the living room, to watch a movie on the flat screen. Emmett and Rosalie were laying in front of the T.V. watching a reality show.

"So," Emmett said, turning to look at us, "did you guys have a nice night?"

"Yes," Edward answered, "It was great."

Out-of-nowhere a spoon flew and collided with the side of Emmett's head before bouncing off and clanging loudly on the floor.

"Hey," Emmett yelled, "what the hell was that for?"

"You wanted a souvenir." Edward said, laughing.

**End of Chapter**

**

* * *

A/N:** Okay, I realize that wasn't my best work, but I have been poking around with it for 3 days now and I finally decided just to post it so I could move on. I would love some reviews...maybe with some ideas or something. Anyhow...review, review, review!


	5. Round four

I woke up early on Saturday, and was happy to see the sun shining brightly through my window. I knew that Edward would have to avoid the public eye, but at least we would be able to spend the day together. I cautiously rolled over in my small twin bed and smiled when I saw Edward smiling down at me.

"Morning beautiful," he said, reaching down to kiss me, "did you sleep well?"

"Yes," I answered, wrapping my arms around him, "how was your night?"

"Enjoyable," he said, holding me close, "what did you want to do today?"

"Something relaxing...both my body and mind need a break" I said.

"Hmm...well what about we head to Sol Duc hot springs? It's not far, and we can relax in the warm water." he suggested.

"That sounds nice, but I don't have a bathing suit. I left all my summer stuff at my mom's house." I said.

"Don't worry," Edward said, quickly standing up and reaching for my hand, "we'll swing by my house...I'm sure Alice has an extra suit."

The drive to Edward's house was relatively quick since not many drivers were out on the road at such an early time on a Saturday. We pulled up to the house and Edward quickly shot around to open my door for me. We walked hand-in-hand into the house and I spotted Alice coming down the stairs, carrying a backpack.

"Here," she said, handing the heavy bag to me, "everything you should need is in there."

I raised my eyebrows in confusion before asking, "what do you mean?"

"You are going to the hot springs today, aren't you? I mean, I clearly saw you and Edward deciding to go. I haven't been that bad with my predictions lately. Well, except for that whole fire drill the other day, but hey who would have thought that innocent little Bella would pull a trick like that just to 'do the dirty' on the Principal's desk..."

"Enough Alice!" Edward snapped out before she could say anymore.

It didn't matter though, I was beet red with embarrassment already. I had completely forgot that Alice would know every little detail of everything we had done. I stood there like a complete imbecile, not sure what to say.

Edward took pity on me, and pulled my hand, leading me around Alice toward the staircase. I numbly followed him up to the third floor and into his room. He softly pushed me onto the couch before leaning down to kiss me.

"Don't worry about it," he said, his hand caressing the side of my face, "If you knew half the stuff she has done in the past, you would realize that you're not the one who should be embarrassed."

I sighed loudly and smiled at him.

Edward turned to head toward his closet when a loud know came from the door.

I heard him curse softly before saying "Come in."

Emmett pushed the door open, laughing over Edward's profanity and came to sit beside me on the couch.

"I have a little something for you." Emmett said, looking at me.

I bit my tongue and held out my hand, refusing to buy into his little game.

I was completely shocked when he placed a red rose in my hand.

"A rose?" I asked, surprised by the gesture, "what's this for?"

Emmett laughed loudly, obviously knowing something that I didn't.

"Well," he said, when he was finally able to get himself under control, "that is just a little souvenir from a little trip I made last night..."

I raised an eyebrow, not sure if I wanted to hear the rest or not.

"You see, after Rosalie and I took our little trip to church yesterday, I decided that what better place to pick next than a cemetery, you know, since we are technically dead anyways."

I gasped and quickly dropped the rose, rubbing my hands on my jeans.

"You stole flowers off someones grave after you..." I couldn't finish. I had no clue what to say and I knew that Emmett was having too much fun watching me act like a blubbering idiot.

"Emmett," Edward said, "If you'll excuse us, we were just leaving."

I looked up at toward Edward, and quickly got off the couch, grabbing his hand. As we walked out of the room and down the hall, I could still hear Emmett laughing.

We arrived at Sol Duc early enough that it was still mostly empty. Edward paid for our admission and we split up, heading toward to the change rooms. I was much too flustered back at the Cullen's house to check what Alice had packed, so I was surprised and annoyed when I pulled out a skimpy red sting-bikini. I contemplated leaving, but knew that Edward was probably already waiting for me outside the change room. I quickly changed into the suit, and turned to look at myself in the mirror. Despite the fact that the tags were still on the suit, Alice had obviously bought it for herself, so the top was too small, causing my bust to spill slightly out. It wasn't X-rated or anything, but showed more skin than I was comfortable with. I cursed under my breath and reached for my towel, wrapping it around me, so I was covered from neck to knee.

Just as I expected, Edward was waiting for me at the exit to the ladies change room. He was wearing a pair of navy boarder shorts that sat low on his hips, showing off his amazing body. I gave him a once over, before meeting his eyes. He looked at me, wrapped in my towel, but said nothing as he lead the way.

He lead me over to a quiet secluded corner where a small trickle of water was coming off the nearby rocks to join the warm water in the deep pool. The trees provided excellent shade from the sun and the fog coming off the water would help disguise any shine coming off Edward's diamond-like skin.

He slipped into the water, which went up to his chest and then reached out for my hand. I hesitated slightly before dropping the towel and reaching for his hand. As soon as the towel dropped, Edward groaned softly and his gaze dropped to look at my body. My face started to heat up as I hurried to get into the water.

The water felt warm against my skin and I sighed, closing my eyes and trying to let my stress drain from my body. I tried to forget everything that had happened over the last week and the fact that I was wearing a stupid too-small bikini. When I opened my eyes, Edward was still staring at me.

"What?" I asked, suddenly self-conscience. Maybe I shouldn't have worn the bathing suit.

"Nothing," he said, "It's just you look...so damn sexy"

"Oh!" I said, blushing more, and turning my face downward.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me tight against his chest, while he leaned down to whisper in my ear. "You always look sexy to me."

I smiled while I reached up to stroke his cheek and my leaned forward until my lips find his. The kiss started out soft and sweet until I moved my tongue to stroke his bottom lip. I heard him groan and felt his tongue come out to mate with mine. In short time, our soft sweet kiss had turned carnal, while my hands wrapped around him, to hold him close to me. Finally, he broke away, leaving me breathless as his mouth moved to kiss down the length of my neck. His arms moved down my back to cup my bum while he pulled me roughly against him. I felt the hardness of his erection and automatically wrapped my legs around his waist, while I rubbed provocatively against him.

Edward groaned low in his throat while he continued to kiss and lick at my wet skin. I leaned forward and slowly licked his ear, before catching the lobe between my teeth. He moaned while his hand moved to the strings at the side of my bathing suit. I felt a small tug before the knot cave out. His hand moved in the side of my suit until he found my sensitive clitoris and began to slowly rub circles around it. I rocked my body back and forth against his hand while I moaned.

"Bella," Edward said, "wrap your arms around my neck"

I quickly complied with his request, and was disappointed when his fingers slowly left my body. I felt another soft tug as the rest of my bathing suit bottoms fell away. I wasn't left disappointed long, since his hand moved back to vigorously stroke me again.

I started panting loudly when Edward removed his hand again. I could feel his erection rubbing gently against me while his hands moved to cup my bum again, pulling me onto his hard member. I heard him growl low when he was finally embedded deep within me.

I held on tightly to his shoulders while he moved me back and forth along the length of him, slowly pulling out before sinking back in deeply.

I leaned my head onto his shoulder and moved to softly nibble on his ear as his hands fondled my bum.

He turned and moved me back against the small waterfall, letting the water fall slowly over shoulders. The feel of the warm water on my body while I was enveloped in his cool embrace was purely erotic. I moaned loudly and moved my mouth to find his again. His tongue came out to rub against mine as his hand moved between our bodies to rub vigorously against my swollen clitoris. I gripped his shoulders and used the rock behind my back as leverage as I moved to quicken our pace.

I started to pant against his mouth as I felt my body tighten. My toes curled and my nails dug into his hard skin as I began to orgasm. I bit my lip to keep from screaming out as wave after wave of pleasure washed over me. I heard Edward grunt low when he found release.

When my breathing slowed I turned to look Edward in the face, loving the passion that was still evident in his eyes. He smiled at me, and leaned in for one more quick kiss.

I wrapped my arms around him in a tight embrace while I looked over his shoulder at the beauty that surrounded us.

I gasped loudly when I noticed Emmett and Rosalie were standing about 10 feet away. Emmett had a big grin on his face and when my eyes met his he lifted his hand to give me a thumbs up. Oh. My. God. My face heat up instantly and my mouth dropped open. I couldn't believe it! Emmett, obviously enjoying my embarrassment again, lifted his other hand out of the water and held out a piece of red fabric. I looked at it puzzled until I realized that he was holding the bottom to my bikini.

"This is one souvenir that you'll probably want back right away" he said, tossing it toward me, while laughing.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for their positive reviews. I have worked hard on this story and am glad to know that people are enjoying it. Please note that I try hard to ensure that my spelling and grammar are correct, and I proof-read carefully, but even I miss things sometimes, so I thank you for your help.**

**Also... Since the next chapter will be the last round in the contest I am leaving it up to you guys to give me ideas...I am running out of wild places and need some inspiration, so please review! The faster you review, the faster the next chapter comes out!!!**


	6. Round five

"Bella! Bella! Bella! Get the hell out of bed!!!"

I rolled over in bed, groaning. Who the hell was screaming at me? I rolled over and pushed my hair out of my eyes, blinking several times to allow my eyes to adjust to the brightness of my room.

Alice was standing a foot from my bed, practically vibrating with excitement.

"Where is Edward? And how did you get in my room?" I asked sleepily.

"Edward just left to get changed, don't worry he'll be back soon. Charlie let me in, once I told him of our plans for today." she said, as she started to look through my closet.

"What plans?" I asked, yawning loudly.

"We are going to Seattle, so hurry up and get dressed," she said, throwing some clothes at me.

"Seattle? Why are we going to Seattle? Besides, I wanted to hang with Edward today."

"Edward is coming, too. In fact everyone is going. Today is the first day of the carnival, and since we are all adrenaline junkies, we wouldn't miss it for the world."

I groaned loudly, grabbing the clothes and heading to the bathroom. I hated carnivals! I was probably the worlds biggest sissy, and rides made me sick. I wanted to argue with Alice, but I knew I wouldn't win. I dressed quickly in the skirt and cotton t-shirt she had picked out and headed back to my room where Alice was still rifling through my wardrobe, cringing when she found something she didn't like.

"Hey beautiful!" Edward said, climbing back through my window, "sorry I wasn't here to warn you about Alice's little family trip."

"Don't worry about it," I said, sauntering over to him for a quick morning kiss, "just don't expect too much of me today. Me and rides don't exactly mix well."

He laughed quietly, wrapping his arms around me, "don't worry, we can just take in the sights. I might even be able to win you a teddy in the 'Test of Strength' game!"

I laughed loudly, knowing that Edward would definitely be able to ring the bell with both hands tied behind his back. I leaned up, brushing my lips over his, and sighed.

"Argh, come on you love birds, we don't have all day!" Alice said loudly behind me.

The ride to Seattle was one I wasn't going to forget anytime soon! As we all loaded into a minivan that Carlisle had borrowed from a fellow doctor, I was disgruntled to find myself sitting between Edward and Emmett in the very back.

"So Bella," Emmett said, nonchalantly, "how was your swim yesterday? I found the water rather warm, but I was probably wearing a lot more clothing than you."

"Emmett!" Edward said crossly, reaching behind me to smack his brother on the back of the head.

"What?" Emmett said, trying to look innocent, "I'm just asking Bella a simple question. Geez, you would swear I was asking for a full confession or something. I'm not a priest or anything" he said, turning to wink at me.

I blushed and quickly scanned the rest of the van to make sure that no one else was listening to Emmett's little rant. Thankfully Carlisle and Esme were in deep discussion about something in the front and Alice and Jasper were quietly flirting with each other in the seat in front of us. Rosalie was sitting beside them, but had her headphones plugged in. I knew she was mad that I was being included on this little family outing.

I turned to quickly to Emmett before saying "I thought the deal of this bet was that you weren't allowed to bug me anymore."

"Ah ah ah!" he said, smiling widely and shaking his finger at me, "Only if you win, and since the contest isn't over, I still am allowed to say whatever I want. The way I see it, since this is the last day of the contest, and I'm not sure if I will be allowed to bug you in the future, I better make today count!"

"Oh God" I groaned, burying my face in my hands.

Emmett laughed loudly before saying, "don't worry, I won't be too bad... I wouldn't want to get myself in trouble. Who knows, I might end up in the back of a police car, and you know what I do in situations like that!"

The cheerful atmosphere of the carnival helped me forget all my worries and stress. Edward was content walking around with me while his family rode one ride after another. I worried that he felt like he was missing out, but he promised me that he had been to hundred's of carnivals before and he wasn't missing anything.

We rode a few of the wimpier rides together including the kids bumper cars, where I was continually rammed by an obviously angry 5 year old. As the day started to slowly change to night, we walked over to the large Ferris wheel.

"Are you up for this one?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, still feeling guilty that he didn't get to ride any of the more extreme rides, "as long as there isn't a lot of quick movements, I can handle it."

He gave some tickets to the carny as we headed to the gondola. I quickly buckled my seat belt as Edward sat next to me.

"Aren't you going to buckle up?" I asked him as he sat next to me, ignoring the safety belt.

"Bella," he said, leaning over to wrap his arm around me, "do you honestly think I need to worry about safety?"

"Oh right," I said, tugging more securely on my belt as the ride started to move.

We slowly moved toward the top of the ride, as I looked around, marvelling at the beauty of the city from so high in the air. As we reached the very top, a loud noise from below captured my attention and the ride halted to a quick and abrupt stop.

"What was that?" I asked Edward, clutching tightly onto his hand.

He leaned over the side of the ride and listened to the conversations below. "I think we are stuck," he said, "it sounds like the motor overheated."

"What??" I said frantically, "Can they fix it? I don't want to spend the rest of my life strapped to the top of a stupid Ferris wheel!" I wailed.

Edward laughed quietly under his breath, "Don't worry, I'm sure it happens all the time. It shouldn't take them long to fix it."

I gripped my hands together tightly, trying not to worry, while Edward stretched out beside me, obviously getting comfortable for a long wait.

"Bella," he whispered in my ear, "you know I would never let anything hurt you, please stop worrying. Besides, the fireworks are going to start soon, and the way I see it, we have the best seats in the house!"

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down, before turning to Edward.

"I know I am a big sissy. Please distract me so I don't have a heart attack up here." I said.

I watched as Edward's face broke into a soft smile as he moved his face toward mine. His lips moved over mine as his tongue brushed softly against my lower lip. My heart started to race faster as I opened my mouth, letting my tongue move sensually against his.

I released the painful grip my hands had on each other and let them move to Edward body, slowly moving up his chest to play with the hair at the nape of his neck. I moaned loudly against his mouth as I felt his cool hands rub against my chest through the thin fabric of my shirt. I moved restlessly against his hand as his fingers teased my hard nipples.

I moved my mouth to slowly kiss a path up the side of Edward's face until I finally reached his ear. I heard him growl low in his throat as I playfully nipped at his sensitive lobe before letting my tongue explore the contours of his ear.

His hand moved to my knee, where he slowly moved it up my thigh, using his fingers to trace light patterns on my skin. I held my breath when his fingers finally reached the junction of my thighs. His fingers gently pushed my underwear aside to slide deep within my folds. I gasped sharply when he started to rub gently against my sensitive clitoris.

"Edward" I groaned when my body could no longer take anymore of his gentle teasing, "I need more."

He quickly moved his other hand to the latch of my seat belt. I heard the click of it releasing, but was unable to protest before he moved me over onto his lap. As I sat straddling his hips, I felt his hard erection pressing against me and realized that he had removed his pants. He continued his tender assault on my swollen clitoris as he gently eased into my tight sheath.

He groaned loudly when he was finally embedded deeply within me and I moved to lift myself up on my knees, slowly pulling him out, before letting him sink back deeply in. We continued our hectic rhythm, both striving for fulfillment as the night around us lit up in an assortment of colorful fireworks.

My body started to tighten as my orgasm took over. I closed my eyes tightly, as I felt my own personal fireworks erupt throughout my body.

As my body slowly floated back down to earth, I rested my head against Edward's chest, feeling protected in the tight enclosure of his arms. I smiled at him as we watched the fireworks continually erupted all around us. I reached forward to brush my lips against his one more time when a sudden jolt in the gondola caught me by surprise.

"What's happening?" I asked, frightened again, as I quickly moved back to my seat and refastened my belt.

"Don't worry," Edward said, quickly redressing himself, "they seemed to have fixed the ride."

I gripped Edward's hand tightly as the ride brought us back down to earth. When we were finally level with the ground again, the carny came over to help us out of our seats.

"Sorry about the delay, folks," he said, handing us a handful of tickets, "here are some free tickets for your inconvenience."

Edward grabbed the tickets, and lead me out into the night to find his family.

"There you are!" Carlisle said, running up to us, "I was wondering what happened to you. We need to go."

"What happened?" Edward asked, obviously seeing something in Carlisle's thoughts that he didn't like.

"Emmett and Rosalie are in jail. We need to go and bail them out." he said, leading the way to the van.

"Jail?" I asked, surprised, "What happened?"

"Well," Carlisle said, "it seems they were caught in a compromising position while in the house of mirrors. I am not quite sure of all the details. All Emmett said when they were hauling them away was that he didn't have enough time to grab a souvenir. I'm not quite sure what that means..."

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who submitted ideas for this chapter and an extra special thanks to Courtney and Buggie21 for the idea of the Ferris wheel. There is only one chapter left...the results of the contest!! Please review and let me know who you think should win!!**


	7. The verdict

"Okay, shall we start?" Alice asked.

We were sitting at the rarely used Cullen dining room waiting for Alice to declare a winner. I sat nervously beside Edward. I knew that if I lost, my life would become a lot more embarrassing and I wasn't sure if I would be able to handle it. Emmett was sitting across from us, a big smile stretching across his face. Thankfully Rosalie was shopping in Seattle today. Honestly, I think the reason she went was to avoid being around me, but I didn't care.

"Before we start," Emmett said, "I was wondering if I could ask you something."

I turned my attention to him, waiting to hear what he had to ask. I was surprised by the emotion that was evident in his voice and listened intently, expecting him to say something brotherly and kind.

"What's the square root of 69?" he asked, trying not to laugh.

Before I could say anything he said, "eight something" and burst out laughing.

I sat staring at him for awhile, not fully catching on while Edward coughed into his hand, trying to disguise his own laughter.

"Emmett!" I said loudly, as soon as the joke had sunk in.

"What?!?" he said, "I wasn't sure when I would be able to say something dirty around you again, so I figured I better get squeeze one more in. Speaking of squeezing, I heard the best joke yesterday about...."

"Enough Emmett," Alice said, cutting him off, "back to your little contest. I decided that the best way to determine a winner would be to award one point for each round depending on who was the most 'adventurous' and then add up the points at the end. For round one, I am awarding the point to Bella. I was utterly surprised to hear about her little escapade on Mr. Greene's desk."

I blushed brightly, and turned my gaze down to the desk. Even though Alice was my best friend, it was still embarrassing listening to her talk so nonchalantly about my risky sexual behaviour of late.

"Besides," she continued, "I don't think having sex in the back of Charlie's cruiser is that adventurous, Emmett, especially since you have done it frequently in the past."

My eyes shot up quickly to met Emmett's slightly shocked face.

"Alice" he said, in a threatening tone.

"Now, for round two," she went on, pretending nothing had happened, "I will have to award the point to Emmett. The mile high club is something I take very seriously, since I became a member several years ago."

I didn't think my face could get any redder, but low and behold, after Alice's last comment I felt more blood rush up to my face. What was it with vampires and kinky sex?

"The points for round three also goes to Emmett. I am truly surprised by your reckless behaviour on this one, I must admit. I didn't realize you would go this far...I mean a church? But anyways, moving on... Round four was a hard one to judge. I must admit, Bella, you were quite the daredevil 'doing it' in the hot springs, especially with an audience!"

Emmett laughed loudly, "I must admit, I wasn't having very 'brotherly' thoughts about you that night".

Oh. My. God.

"Emmett..." Edward growled out. I could only imagine what carnal thoughts were going through Emmett's mind.

Alice shook her head before continuing, "I was also impressed with Emmett's choice of a cemetery...it does hold some appeal for the undead, even I must admit. Therefore, I must declare round four as a tie."

"A tie?!?" Emmett and I both shouted at the same time.

Alice continued on, ignoring our outburst. "Round five goes to Bella, since I don't believe that Emmett even finished the round."

Edward burst out laughing beside me, while Emmett stared loathingly at him. If looks could kill...

"So, when tallied up, that counts as two and a half points each, or in other words a tie."

"What?" I said, "No fair! I worked my ass off for a lousy tie?"

"Come on, Alice," Emmett joined in, "we need a winner."

"Well," Alice said, standing up, "I suggest you arrange a re-match."

**End of Story**

**

* * *

**

A/N- I originally hadn't planned on making this contest a tie, but since I had so much fun writing it, I was sad to see it come to an end. I am going to be making a sequel to this story, with a slightly different contest for the re-match. I have some ideas already, but would LOVE some input. So, review, review, review!!!

For those who just can't wait, I promise to have to first chapter of the sequel out within the next three days. I am not the fastest typer, so unfortunetly I can't guarentee anything sooner that that. If you add me to your alert list, you will know as soon as it is out!


End file.
